RETIREDTorturing Tracey!
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: I was completely po'd at Tracey (and a few others) when I wrote it. I give him the worst torture possible using my Flaming Circular Saw Launcher!


21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
TORTURING TRACEY!  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Pokémon. Well actually I own everything but nobody believes me.  
  
I've upgraded my Flamethrower! It shoots flaming circular saws! And now, I'm gonna kill Tracey with it, again... but first, let's torture him!  
And here's a list of the Pokémon, just in case ya don't already know them:  
Thunder: Raichu  
Cutie: Pikachu  
PikaPin: Pikachu  
Sparky: Pikachu (I love Pikachu as ya can see)  
Garlic: Bulbasaur  
Slash: Scyther  
Mewbaby: Mew  
Quiff: Pidgeotto  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *bursts into her bedroom* Guess what?!  
  
THUNDER: *puts down the Uno cards and looks up excitedly* What?  
  
PS: Nothing! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
*CRASH--Thunder falls over*  
  
SLASH: You ALWAYS say that!!!  
  
PS: But seriously, I have some news!  
  
TH: What is it then?  
  
PS: Check it out! *whips out her trusty Tracey-Killing Flamethrower* I got it upgraded! Watch this! *fires two flaming circular saws, and the curtains are cut in half and set on fire*  
  
CUTIE + PIKAPIN: Fire! Fire!  
  
PS: 'Kay! *shoots two more--the door goes on fire*  
  
ALL POKÈMON: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
CU + PI: We meant, THERE'S A FIRE!!!  
  
PS: What? Fire? 'Kay! *shoots two more--the computer catches fire*  
  
ALL POKÈMON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
PS: AAAAAAAH!!!!!! The room's on fire! Turn on the sprinklers! *water sprays from nozzles in the carpet and puts out the fire* I knew that the indoor irrigation system would come in handy!  
  
TH: I'm actually GLAD she did something stupid!  
  
SPARKY: What? Set the room on fire?  
  
TH: No, put an irrigation system in her bedroom.  
  
QUIFF: *sigh* Who else would install a sprinkler system INSIDE?  
  
PS: I wonder if the computer's alright. *turns it on. Nothing happens. Whacks it with her fist. Nothing. Bashes it with a sledgehammer. It turns on* Ah, it's fine. Now, before I go kill Tracey, I think I'll test it out on a few others... *eyes glow red* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
MEWBABY: She's scaring me...  
  
GARLIC: NOW who's she planning to kill?  
  
PS: Well, first I think I'll kill the Mario Kart characters that kept beating me... AAARGH!!! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING THAT TROPHY!!! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TH: *sweatdrop* Just... calm down, I thought ya were finished with the yellin' and screamin'... seein' as ya gave yourself a sore throat before...  
  
PS: *cough, cough* 'Kay, I'm gonna kill Peach, Toad, DK and Yoshi! *they appear*  
  
PEACH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's PinkScyther!!!  
  
TOAD: Oh no, I TOLD you guys that beating her over and over just to annoy her was a bad idea!  
  
DK: What the hell are you talking about, it was YOUR idea in the first place!  
  
YOSHI: Pleeeeeeeeeeease don't hurt us! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!  
  
PS: Shut up, you sniveling coward!  
  
POKÈMON: *do the house look*  
  
PS: What? I heard it on a movie!  
  
*suddenly, PinkScyther's maniac sister... oh wait, PINKSCYTHER is the maniac... PinkScyther's sister, Charmander_in_Flames, comes rushing into the room*  
  
CIF: NO! PinkScyther, you can't hurt Yoshi! *grabs him and takes him into her room*  
  
PS: Damn her... Well anyway, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shoots three circular saws which hit Peach, DK and Toad*  
  
PE, DK + TO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!! *their heads are sliced off and the rest of them just burns to ashes*  
  
PS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! They're dead! This upgrade was worth every penny I paid for it!  
  
SL: How much DID you pay?  
  
PS: Well, actually nothing... it just sounded cool when I said that.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
PS: Now, there's one more person I hafta kill before we go and torture Tracey... *Alan Wilkinson appears*  
  
ALAN: What the...  
  
PS: Welcome to MY world... well actually my bedroom...  
  
TH: ...but that's scary enough...  
  
AL: PinkScyther?  
  
PS: You already know me... now meet my nice new Flaming Circular Saw Launcher! *fires two saws*  
  
AL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!! *his head rolls off with all this blood coming from his mouth and the rest of him bursts into flames*  
  
PS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
CU: Look out! His Digimon!  
  
PS: Oh no, Alan's retarded Digimon! *grins evilly* They're no match for my mighty Flaming Circular Saw Launcher! *fires more saws... and ya all know what happens next!* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! And now, it's time to kill Tracey! *Tracey appears--along with about ten million sketches*  
  
TRACEY: What happened? Where did that that Magikarp go? *sees PinkScyther* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: He knows me. Hey Tracey, see that pile of sketches?  
  
TR: You mean my best ones?  
  
PS: Whatever. Ya see 'em?  
  
TR: Yeah...  
  
PS: *fires more saws, and where the sketches were there's now a pile of ashes...* Now ya don't!  
  
TR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY BEST SKETCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Garlic, Vine Whip!  
  
*Garlic ties Tracey up with his Vine Whip*  
  
PS: Oh look, here's another sketch pad...  
  
TR: Please, don't--  
  
PS: *rips out the first page and burns it* I'm sorry, what were you saying? *grins evilly*  
  
TR: *starts crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY WONDERFUL SKETCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: WONDERFUL?! They're not even in colour! *rips out another page and holds it right in front of Tracey's face and sets it on fire*  
  
TR: *still crying* Please, stop! Don't burn my sketches! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
PS: *grabs a handful and burns them under his nose* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!   
  
GA: Oh, shut up! *Razor Leaf's him in the back of the head and his headband falls off*  
  
TR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY HEADBAND TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Oh yes...  
  
TR: Oh no!  
  
PS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *burns it too* Now, there's only one page left on this last pad...  
  
TR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, PLEASE DON'T BURN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Okay, I won't burn it... I'll just set fire to it!!!!! *burns--I mean, sets fire to--last piece of paper right in front of his face*  
  
TR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying more than ever*  
  
PS: Hey, what are these? *picks up pieces of paper that fell out from between the pages of Tracey's sketch pads while they still existed* They're pictures of Pokémon!  
  
TR: OH NO, SHE'S DISCOVERED MY OTHER OTHER DARK SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: No wonder they called you Tracey... apart from the fact that you're a girl... actually, that's insulting to us girls but anyway... YOU NEVER DREW A PICTURE IN YOUR LIFE!!! THEY'RE ALL JUST... TRACINGS!!!  
  
TR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN I GO ON LIVING? EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please PinkScyther, kill me now and get it over with!!!  
  
PS: Hmmm... No, this time I won't kill you! It'd be fun, but it'll be much more fun to keep you alive and make you suffer!  
  
TR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
***  
PS: *speaking through a toilet roll* Come one, come all and see the amazing Tracey In A Cage! *hundreds of Tracey-haters come stampeding up* MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*inside, Tracey is sitting in a cage banging his head against the bars sadly while being forced to watch a video of his precious sketches being burned over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...*  
  
PS: Yes, there is nothing better than watching Tracey be tortured--for all eternity! *all the Tracey-haters, PinkScyther, and her Pokémon laugh maniacly*  
  
EVERYONE: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
THE END  
  
Don't worry, there'll still be more Tracey-killing fics after this!!! Ahh, what fun it is to kill/torture Tracey!!! You should all try it... after ya review! 


End file.
